Field
This disclosure relates to attaching lights such as LED-based lights to traffic signs for increased visibility and safety.
Description of Related Art
Too often, drivers of automotive vehicles miss or ignore important traffic control signs. The cost of accidents is significant. Drivers often travel substantial distances based on incorrect information. Many adverse incidents can be avoided.
While illumination techniques have been implemented, often added illumination is ignored because illumination is unresponsive to its environment. That is, humans tend to ignore signs that are always illuminated thus defeating the purpose of adding illumination to especially critical or important signs and other infrastructure.